Spray guns are known for use in the application of liquids such as paints across many industries. Such spray guns commonly include a gun body, a reservoir for holding a liquid to be sprayed, and an air source to assist in atomizing and propelling the liquid onto a surface to be coated. Often, coating liquids are expensive, and it is therefore desirable to use as much of the liquid as possible to minimize waste. Moreover, relatively viscous coating liquids can be difficult to remove from the reservoir under the influence of gravity or a siphon.
There is a need for improved systems and methods for removing coating liquids from a reservoir for application by a spray gun.